Exemplary of anti-reverse actuator mechanisms is the structure shown in Hull Pat. No. 3,489,365 wherein an actuator for an anti-reverse device is mounted on the center shaft of the reel and yieldably urged into engagement with a drive gear on the center shaft by a control spring whereby there is a yieldable connection of the actuator to the control shaft. It is also known to position washers at both sides of the actuator. In the prior structures there is a tight or rough feeling while turning the crank handle of the reel, resulting from tight spots caused by normal manufacturing variations in the parts and with the feel greatly magnified by the gear ratio of the reel. After the actuator has moved the anti-reverse device, it no longer rotates with the control shaft and with the force of the control spring required for proper operation of the reel, there is considerable resistance exerted against the actuator which is stationary and acting to resist rotation of the control shaft, thereby causing the reel handle to be hard to turn.